Doce
by Nieryka
Summary: Os Caçadores de Feiticeiros em férias nas Termas! Aviso: Fic Yaoi!


**DOCE**

**Por Nyerika**

Após duras batalhas enfrentando Magos cruéis, monstros horrendos e aturando os ataques de idiotice de Carrot...os Caçadores de Magos ganham de Big Mama (a chefa e mãezona de plantão) uma estada de 5 dias num hotelzinho nas montanhas. A primeira coisa que fizeram ao chegar, depois de sair correndo atrás do Carrot, que queria por que queria sair com a camareira...foi visitar o thermas que ficava ali perto e era propriedade do hotel. Um lago de águas naturalmente quentes onde haviam colocado uma divisão para que homens e mulheres pudessem aproveitar o banho relaxante sem serem incomodados ou se sentirem constrangidos.

- Ahhh...mas pque temos que ficar DESTE lado?Poderíamos ir até ali e jogar bola com as garotas! – diz o tarado do Carrot tentando escalar os bambus para chegar até o outro lado...ou para ver algo...

- Ni-san! – Marron, irmão mais novo e mais sensato de Carrot, puxa-o de volta fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair de volta na água. – Splassshhhhh!

- Socorro!Tou me afogando!Preciso que uma garota bonita me faça uma respiração boca-boca!

- Como é? – a voz de Chocolate soa do outro lado e logo ela esta ali ao lado de Carrot, ignorando Gateau e Marron, que se afundam até o pescoço na água!

- Chocolate!Que vc esta fazendo aqui? – grita Gateau, vermelho de vergonha e tentando se ocultar, oque é meio difícil com todo o seu tamanho e músculos – Essa é a parte dos homens!

- Meu Darling precisa de mim! Não é Carrot?..Carrot? – ela vê o bandido correndo sorrateiro na direção do hotel e furiosa sai atrás. Logo em seguida, saltando os bambus com agilidade de gata Tira segue os dois, gritando para esperarem.

Marron e Gateau olham um para o outro e suspiram, sabendo que vai acontecer o de sempre : Carrot atrás de algum rabo de saia, Chocolate e Tira correndo atrás dele...

- Seu irmão não muda...

- Sim, eu sei...- Marron sorri – Mas ele tem um bom coração apesar de tudo que faz.

- Estamos sozinhos...

- Hum?

O guerreiro se aproxima lentamente do rapaz, sorrindo e olhando-o nos olhos. Pressentindo exatamente o que Gateau estava querendo Marron se afasta disfarçadamente, afundando na água, indo para o outro lado do lago.

- Er...Marron...vc pode me dar uma ajuda? – Gateau se vira e se inclina sobre a água fazendo uma careta. – Acho que prendi o pé numa saliência das pedras...não consigo tirar...

- Oh...sim,sim! – Solícito o rapaz volta apressado para ajudar o amigo, inclina-se também e mergulha para ver onde está o problema. Nota tarde demais que não existe saliência em canto nenhum...

- Gateau! – ergue-se rapidamente, furioso, mas Gateau não dá tempo dele protestar. Agarra o belo rapaz e o segura de encontro a borda do lago, sorrindo. – Que está fazendo?

Marron se debate inutilmente nos braços de Gateau, indignado.

- Pode se debater a vontade...não vou te largar dessa vez...- Diante do olhar fulminante de Marron ele ri – Eu estava esperando uma oportunidade como essa! Você sempre foge de mim...mas hoje não escapa, Marron-chan... – aproximando o rosto do assustado Marron, Gateau o beija com força, obrigando o delicado mago a abrir a boca, invadindo-a com a língua lentamente.

- Por favor...Gateau...Não...- o mago tenta se afastar, sem fôlego, sentindo o corpo do outro sobre o seu. Percebendo a excitação do guerreiro Marron suspira, corando inteiro ao sentir o membro rijo dele encostar em suas coxas delicadas. – Alguém pode ver isso! Seria muito constrangedor...por favooor...

O loiro sorriu. Sua resposta foi levar a mão do amigo até seu membro, fazendo-o fechar os dedos delicados ao redor dele, olhando em seus olhos com expressão deliciada por ver Marron tão lindo e tímido, olhando para o lado todo envergonhado. Gateau adorava ver essa expressão em Marron...era tão delicado e bonito como uma garota...e o guerreiro queria tomá-lo como uma...

- Pegue...- ordenou suavemente – Você sabe o que eu quero que faça...

- Mas...Gateau! – de olhos arregalados, a face em fogo e o cabelo negro espalhado pelas pedras e pelos ombros, Marron tentou retirar a mão...mas Gateau não permitiu e ele não teve alternativa. Começou a masturbar o loiro tímidamente, sem coragem de olhá-lo.

- Isso...assim...- Tremendo um pouco ao sentir a mão macia de Marron acariciá-lo tão intimamente, Gateau começa novamente a beijá-lo, passando a língua quente pelo pescoço suave e delicado do rapaz colhendo as gotas da água que corriam dos cabelos negros, ouvindo cada gemido abafado do mago com prazer.Marron se arrepiava tão fácil... – Mais rápido, Marron-chan...

- Gateau...- o belo mago obedece, sentindo que também começa e se sentir estranho, quente uma febre invadindo seu corpo ele sente seu próprio sexo enrijecer, e quase foge de Gateau novamente,mas o homem percebe e o abraça forte sussurrando em seu ouvido com carinho e excitação.

- Calma...- Gateau encosta o rosto junto a nuca de Marron e desliza a mão pelo peito dele, sorrindo ao sentir o estremecimento do mago.As pontas dos dedos beliscam de leve os mamilos rosados e rijos de Marron, que geme alto e pressiona um pouco mais o membro do guerreiro, causando neste uma deliciosa sensação de êxtase.- Você é lindo...Marron-chan...você é tão doce...

Marron se deixa escorregar pelas pedras lisas, tonto com as carícias de Gateau, que cola a boca ao peito dele, arrancando gemidos torturados de prazer dos lábios delicados do jovem mago. Gateau desce lentamente pelo corpo dele, acariciando cada ponto do corpo delicado e macio, da pele quente e suave do jovem mago até chegar no ponto principal, seu alvo. O mago leva um choque e arqueia o corpo ao sentir o que Gateau faz. O guerreiro sorri.

- Marron-chan...ainda tem mais...- Num movimento firme ele abocanha o membro rijo do belo rapaz, que geme e morde as costas da mão, desesperado com tamanho prazer que sente. A sensação é quente e deliciosa demais, e Marron quase desmaia ao sentir os movimentos firmes da língua do homem ao redor de seu sexo, a pressão dos lábios chupando-o com avidez e fazendo-o tremer.

- Chega...chega..Ga..Gateau...por favor...- exasperado, presa desse prazer intenso demais, prazer que Marron, o jovem e delicado mago não está acostumado, ele afasta o companheiro com toda firmeza que ainda lhe resta, que não é muita na verdade, mas Gateau entende e para. Olha para o rapaz com carinho.

- Não quer...mesmo...? – Gateau acaricia o rosto de Marron com amor, pronto para se controlar e recolher seu próprio desejo se isso fosse necessário. – Eu farei o que você quiser que eu faça, Marron-chan...fale o que você quer...- aproximando o rosto do de Marron ele o beija com carinho.

Vermelho Marron desvia o olhar. Gateau sorri. O mago afasta lentamente,tímidamente, as pernas, respondendo a pergunta de Gateau com o gesto delicado, oferecendo-se para o companheiro e agora também amante. O loiro mal agüenta a situação...Marron a se oferecer assim para ele era excitante demais!Mas não querendo se precipitar nem ferir o rapaz Gateau cola o corpo ao de Marron, sentindo o calor dele, a maciez...fazendo o mago relaxar e gemer apenas com o movimento de seus corpos se tocando. Ao sentir o amigo mais calmo o guerreiro delicadamente afasta as pernas dele e o acaricia naquele ponto secreto e intimo, fazendo o coração de ambos acelerar em deliciosa expectativa, mas Gateau precisava antes se certificar de algo. Marron prende a respiração...sente o loiro introduzir o dedo médio lentamente, firme e cuidadoso e solta um gemido baixo, escondendo o rosto no peito do companheiro e sentindo um espasmo delicioso percorrer seu corpo.

- Continue...Gateau...continue...aaahhhh...aaah..

Atendendo ao pedido do mago…e ao seu próprio desejo, Gateau imita os movimentos da relação ouvindo Marron gemer e sentindo cada espasmo do corpo delicado sob o seu, mal se agüentando de vontade de possuí-lo logo, o membro latejando de encontro as coxas meio abertas do belo rapaz.

- Faça...faça, Gateau...por favor eu quero...

- Hun? – incrédulo e segurando-se para não obedecer prontamente, o guerreiro olha para o mago querendo ter certeza do que ouviu. – Você tem..certeza...?

- Si..sim...-Marron todo afogueado, corado murmura entre gemidos, para total êxtase de Gateau – Quero que você entre...quero você dentro..dentro de mim...faça,por favor...eu não aguento mais...

Com um suspiro,quase gemido Gateau se ajeita delicadamente. Sente Marron apoiar-se em seus ombros e vê o rosto belíssimo e tenso a olhar em súplicas mudas, excitado ao máximo. Olhando para Marron o guerreiro empurra firme o corpo contra o dele, abrindo caminho com cuidado e vendo o mago suspirar envolto em dor e prazer mas aceitando dócilmente a tortura...mas Gateau não pode mais se segurar, e mesmo não querendo investe com força entrando de uma vez e soltando um gemido alto...um rosnado de prazer ao se sentir dentro daquele lugar deliciosamente apertado que o envolve. Marron tinha gritado... isso ele registrou num canto da consciência, mas não podia fazer mais nada agora, apenas pedir perdão internamente enquanto começava os movimentos ritmados que tanto queria...que tanto ansiava desde que tinha colocado os olhos naquele garoto.

- Gateau! – Marron grita novamente, tonto de dor pela penetração repentina, mas vê que o homem está descontrolado, entregue ao próprio prazer e não o ouve. – Gateau...- Marron se cala e aperta os olhos com força, suportando a dor mas percebendo que algo mais começa a aparecer no limiar dela...algo deliciosamente estranho, uma sensação profunda e intensa. – Sim...sim...continue...

Gateau o beija com avidez, escorregando os lábios pela boca,pescoço e ombros do mago, gemendo e se movimentando dentro dele com força, pressionando-o de encontro as pedras sem ver mais nada. Marron geme, sente o êxtase chegar como um fio incandescente dentro dele, sente as estocadas firmes acelerando também e entende que Gateau também esta chegando ao clímax...instintivamente prende as pernas ao redor da cintura do guerreiro, impulsionando-se de encontro a ele e sentindo os corpos unidos deliciosamente na água quente, o prazer de ambos chegando rápida e intensamente num extase enlouquecedor.

Marron tapa a própria boca de repente, sente o calor sair dele de maneira deliciosa e poderia ter gritado de puro prazer...o que não seria uma boa idéia naquele lugar...Mas Gateau não via nada daquilo e gemeu alto, liberando seu prazer dentro dele, ainda se movimentando mesmo depois do clímax como se pudesse fazer isso para sempre e fosse essa a intenção.

- Marron...- exausto o loiro olha para o mago,que sorri, e afasta os pensamentos terríveis de ter começado tudo de forma tão rude- Deculpe...eu...

- Shhhh...- Marron toca os lábios de Gateau com a ponta dos dedos, sorrindo – Eu sei...não se preocupe com nada...eu...eu gostei...

- Gostou? Isso é bom...significa que podemos repetir...

- Gateau-chan! Marron-chan!Você s estão aí ainda?

A voz de Tira vindo da alameda que era caminho do hotel os fez despertar para a realidade cruel...não estavam sozinhos afinal!

- Gateau! – exasperado Marron quase teve um ataque qdo o loiro o agarrou e o beijou, indo para o outro lado, disfarçando ao ver Tira chegando.Ele mesmo afundou na água, controlando-se para que ela não notasse nada. – Tira-chan...?

Tira sorriu e parou perto do lago.

- Você s vão acabar ficando como duas uvas passas aí dentro! Carrot e Chocolate estão tomando chá...já fizemos os curativos de Carrot, sabe...-riu- Pque não vem tomar chá também?Podem continuar o que estavam fazendo depois...no quarto...

- O quê? – Marron arregalou os olhos, assim como Gateau, mas a jovem caçadora de magos apenas sorriu, ajeitou os óculos e foi se afastando pela alameda lentamente.

- Vamos logo! Tem chá com bolo também!

- Marron...

- Gateau...?

- Er...não diga nada…apenas vamos….

- Si..sim...

Os dois caçadores se olharam uma vez mais e suspiraram. Enquanto desciam a alameda, vestidos com os quimonos do hotel Gateau abraçou os ombros de Marron...e este não protestou, nem ao chegarem na sala Chocolate e Tira estranharam...Mas Carrot...

- Ei! Pque você s estão abraçadinhos assim? Não vão me dizer que resolveram finalmente parar de tentar esconder e agora vão dizer abertamente que vocês são mesmo dois bich...

PÓFF!

- Darling...quer outro pedaço?

- Er...xim..xim..craro Chocolate...- Carrot sorri, com a cara afundada no assoalho enquanto Marron e Gateau sentam a mesa.

- Está delicioso, não, Gateau-chan?

- Sim...mas não tão doce quanto algo que experimentei recentemente...

PÓFF! (e dessa vez nem foi Tira...nem Chocolate.. )


End file.
